Twilight Messenger
by MissMCullen
Summary: All the main characters talk over msn..


ColdDeadInLove: Edward

MrsCullen3: Bella

LetMeShowYou: Renesmee

WolfBoy: Jacob

No1Beta: Leah

AnyOneGotAMirror: Rosalie

Strong4Life: Emmet

FashionFreak: Alice

CalmItAllDownPlease: Jasper

LetMeShowYou has Logged In

WolfBoy has Logged In

WolfBoy: Nessie xxx

LetMeShowYou: Jakeey

WolfBoy: You okay? xx

LetMeShowYou: Yes thankyou although Mummy and Daddy aren't letting me out today to see you because they said I'm going to Grandpas Are you coming to?

ColdDeadInLove has Logged In

WolfBoy: Im not sure about that I don't think your mum and dad would approve? xx

ColdDeadInLove: Im sorry... Approve of what may I ask?

LetMeShowYou: Daddy:) Why can't Jakey come with me to grandpas?

WolfBoy: She asked me... Just look above.

ColdDeadInLove: Because me and your mum think you should learn to cope with Jake not always being there. You get to see him later...

FashionFreak has Logged In

FashionFreak: Hi All :P

ColdDeadInLove: Hello

MrsCullen3 has Logged In

ColdDeadInLove: Hello Mrs Cullen :)

WolfBoy: Oh god im surrounded by Vamps. Run, Run away!

FashionFreak: Shut up dog. Or I will make you come shopping with me!

WolfBoy: OkOK point taken. Can you please stop with the shopping threat, Its just getting old now and you still haven't actually taken me!

LetMeShowYou: Alice ill come shopping with you :D I want to come :)

MrsCullen3: Hello ;) No you wont Renesmee you've got enough clothes already! x

FashionFreak: Tut-Tut Bella I thought we have been through this. A girl can never have too many clothes! Yes of course you can Nessie. x

MrsCullen3: Yes well can I point out. Were not girls. Were vampires, and Teenagers! So we can have to many. And Renesmee definitely has to many. She's invading our room now with all her clothes. Maybe you should build a whole house for clothes!

ColdDeadInLove: Yes um Alice don't you think that you should really have the approval of both her parents first?!

FashionFreak: No Bella. We may not be human but we are still girls and if you remember Renesmee is half human!

FashionFreak: Ohh good idea. A whole house for clothes! We have plenty of time. Bella Its not my fault you have all her clothes. You should give her a bigger wardrobe!

MrsCullen3: Oh Alice I was only kidding! You do not need a whole house for clothes that is just ridiculous!

LetMeShowYou: No mummy I want to go! You could come too and then we can all get some new clothes:)

WolfBoy: That's a very good Idea Nessie. Why don't you do that Bella?

MrsCullen3: Thanks a lot Jake! How about you come and join us!

AnyOneGotAMirror Has Logged In on a Mobile Device

Strong4Life has Logged In

Strong4Life: Hello People. Oh god I haven't come on during the shopping convo again have I :(

WolfBoy: Yes... Oh Rosalie why do you need a mirror?

AnyOneGotAMirror: I Think I may have got a bit of pen on my face from writing my essay and I need a mirror to see.

WolfBoy: But you have what. 20 mirrors already don't you?! Why do you need more?! Oh I remember your so vain you need one to check your hair every five minutes and you need one for each bag... blahblahblah..

LetMeShowYou: Jakey... Don't be mean to Rose xxx

WolfBoy: Your right Nessie...

Im Very sorry Rosalie.

Strong4Life: Ooo Bella I was thinking how about a little arm wrestle to see who is stronger now?

ColdDeadInLove: I'm not to sure about that Emmet...

MrsCullen3: No it's fine. I'm up for it... I enjoy beating him :P

Strong4Life: Right lets do this... I'll meet you in the Garage in 2 Minutes Bella.

Strong4Life Has Logged Off

ColdDeadInLove: Umm Bella do you want me to come to? :S

MrsCullen3: No that's ok x Ill See you all soon x LoveyouEdward 3

MrsCullen3 Has Logged Off

FashionFreak: Don't worry Edward. She will do just fine. Remember she has only been a Vamp for about 6 months. It is beginning to ware off but Emmet wont be the strongest for a little while longer.

AnyOneGotAMirror has changed her name to Rose&Emmet4Eva

LetMeShowYou: Daddy when are we going to Grandpas? Are Sue and Billy going to be there too?

CalmItAllDownPLease has Logged In

ColdDeadInLove: In a little while. Mummy is just going to do a few things first and then she will take you over to his house.

CalmItAllDownPLease: Can someone please tell me why someone is angry? It gets to my head?!

Rose&Emmet4Eva: Well it may be me( because of Jacob)...

FashionFreak: No I think its probably Emmet... He lost immediately. Again. ! :P

CalmItAllDownPlease: Right ok...

LetMeShowYou: Ok daddy. Why isn't Grandpa coming over here? Cant he come to our house? I can show him my new clothes again?

WolfBoy: That's a good idea actually I haven't seen him in a while either?

ColdDeadInLove: No I think He may have seen enough fashion shows for the moment. And you will get to see Sue and Billy too if you go over there.

FashionFreak: Right rose are you ready to go shopping? I thought we could go to Seattle instead today?

Rose&Emmet4Eva: Yer I'm ready. That's a good idea because they have that dress I want in Seattle anyway. See you all.

Rose&Emmet4Eva has Logged Out.

FashionFreak: See you tonight x :D

FashionFreak has Logged Out

LetMeShowYou: I'm going to go and get changed to see grandpa. Byyee :) LoveYouDaddy. I Love You Jakeey x 3

ColdDeadInLove: Ok I will see you soon sweetheart

WolfBoy: Love You Too 3 x

LetMeShowYou: Love You More3

WolfBoy: Not Possible 3

LetMeShowYou has Logged Out

ColdDeadInLove: I would prefer if you don't so all the lovey dovey stuff with my daughter in front of me please. It makes me feel very uncomfortable.

WolfBoy: Oh im sorry. I just Love her sooooo much3 I cant help it. :P

ColdDeadInLove: Oh haha. I am Serious.

No1Beta has Logged In on a Mobile Device

No1Beta: Jacob I think we need you.. Set found a scent he didn't know about half a mile out. We need extra help. Quil and Embry are already out circling the area for any danger. Its probably just someone running by but we can be sure.

ColdDeadInLove: How recent is the trail?

No1Beta: Not to old about an Hour. Maybe shorter. We haven't seen it before though so...

WolfBoy: Right im on my way. No one follow it until im there please.

ColdDeadInLove: Keep Me updated please

WolfBoy: Will do.

No1Beta has Logged Out

WolfBoy has Logged Out

ColdDeadInLove has Logged Out


End file.
